


Las consecuencias de un celo

by GuadaPandy000



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jonathan Samuel Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batman just a little, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Jon and Dami love each other but they dont know it, M/M, Nightwing just a little, Omega Damian Wayne, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuadaPandy000/pseuds/GuadaPandy000
Summary: Pues yo sólo quería un porno sin trama omegaverse de JonDami, así que lo hice yo misma.El celo de Damian llega sin previo aviso mientras esta en su fortaleza de la actitud, obligándolo a pasar su primer celo sin supresores ni nada por el estilo para controlarlo, para su suerte, Jon está en camino a la fortaleza.





	Las consecuencias de un celo

**Author's Note:**

> Pues es mi primer Fanfic en mucho tiempo y el primero en esta plataforma(?? Espero les guste :D

Era un día normal de fin de semana, Robin estaba en la fortaleza desde temprano entrenando en lo que esperaba a que llegara Superboy, ciertamente tanto padre e hijo Wayne cuestionaron al Kriptoniano mayor cuando anuncio que Superboy no aparecería hasta ya pasada un poco la mañana, a lo que Superman sólo pudo contestar “Aun si tiene 16 años, Lois no dejara que Jon salga de casa antes de las 9 am, sino hay emergencia”.

Así que aquí estaba Robin, después de hacer algunos ejercicios de pesas, secándose la frente mientras revisaba el monitor esperando a que Superboy finalmente diera la señal de estar en camino, pero al parecer no era el caso.

Damian resopló “Maldito alpha perezoso”, aunque actualmente no tenía problemas con que su compañera fuera alpha, ciertamente le gustaba usar la palabra como despectivo.

Agarro una de las muchas botellas de agua que tenía por la fortaleza y bebió rápidamente, tratando de calmar la incesante sed que lo molestaba desde que despertó, también estaba el calor que sentía a pesar de estar en un ambiente completamente aclimatado, pero el supuso que era efecto secundario de la sed.

Cuando se había despertado lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina para tomar un buen vaso de agua, sin embargo, mientras se preparaba para irse hacia su fortaleza, tuvo que tomar agua otras dos veces antes de partir.

¿Pensó que era extraño? Sí, ¿Valía la pena decirle a alguien? No, a lo mucho, si continuaba así otros 2 o 3 días le avisaría a su padre, mientras tanto, tomar agua era solución suficiente.

Se recostó en el sofá que tenía cerca de la pantalla, acomodándose en las mantas que Jon había insistido MUY fuertemente en traer para él.

(Un instinto muy primario dentro suyo aún se alagaba cada vez que recordaba como ese inocente alpha hacía esfuerzos por mimarlo, aunque nunca admitiría en voz alta nada de esto).

Dejo su cuerpo reposar en las mantas mientras aun tomaba su agua, el calor aún se sentía en su cuerpo, así que simplemente se recostó sobre ellas mientras sus músculos, sobretodo de su abdomen, le daban pequeños calambres.

Abrió los ojos alarmado cuando se percató de este hecho, sed excesiva, calor corporal, calambres abdominales, todo eso por separado no representaba un problema, pero combinado solo podía significar una cosa…

_Celo._

Trato de correr hacia su bolsa donde se encontraban sus supresores, pero fue demasiado tarde, apenas se levantó del sofá sus piernas dejaron de funcionar y acabo en el frío suelo. Sentir algo frío contra su acalorada piel fue algo que mentalmente agradeció, pero no podía fijarse en eso ahora.

Tenía que llegar a sus supresores, o al menos a su comunicador, para poder avisar a su padre y ordenarle a Jon no ir a la fortaleza.

_Oh, joder._

Al parecer su celo avanzaba extremadamente rápido, porque con solo pensar en Jon, otro alpha de su edad, su culo empezó a expulsar su lubricante natural, se sintió asqueado.

Él nunca había llegado a este punto del celo, siempre lograba tomar sus supresores antes de que su cuerpo empezara a traicionarlo y solo tenía que soportar un poco de cansancio.

Al parecer esta vez tendría que aguantar su celo al 100% por primera vez.

Podría ser peor, trata de pensar, mientras no sucumbiera a esos estúpidos pensamientos hormonales de omega en celo, todo estaría bien.

Ni muerto se rebajaría a ser esas zorras que cuando están en celo lo único que quieren es a un alpha, un alpha fuerte que les cargue y les folle, con su pene completamente duro y con un nudo grueso…

¡NO! Él no iba a pensar en eso, no iba a dejar que sus hormonas lo convencieran de que quería que un gran alpha lo follara y anudara, llenándolo hasta el borde…

Damian gimió, era obvio que sus hormonas ya habían hecho efecto en su cerebro y ahora lo único que querría era un alpha, o mejor dicho, el nudo de un alpha, o quizás dos, tal vez hasta más.

Y mientras estaba sumergido pensando que cuanto quería un alpha dentro de él, la pantalla se ilumino en un anuncio.

“Superboy acercándose” 

_Sí, sí, sí, sí ¡SÍ!_

Jon se acercaba, su amigo alpha más cercano se acercaba y eso no podría ser mejor noticia en su estado actual.

Jon era un alpha obediente, siempre cumplía sus órdenes con mayor o menor lucha, así que era casi completamente seguro que Jon lo follaría apenas lo pida, además, gracias a Drake se consiguió la información de que los kriptonianos tenían un nudo más grueso y duradero que un humano, por no decir que las cargas de semen eran mayores y la energía extra kriptoniana.

Al menos tendrá un delicioso compañero para aguantar su celo.

Pasa menos de un minuto para que Superboy entre volando a la fortaleza,

Damian no puede verlo desde su posición en el suelo, pero puede oír como habla incluso antes de que entre al lugar. -¡Damian! Lo siento, no quise retrasarme, yo… - el joven alpha se queda callado al reconocer, o mejor dicho, al oler el escenario frente a él.

Su compañero y amigo, Damian Wayne, hijo de Batman y nieto del Demonio, estaba tirado en el suelo de su fortaleza, ardiendo y gimiendo por lo que parecía ser un celo.

_Damian Wayne está en celo frente a él…_

Jon sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y se tapó la nariz rápidamente con las manos, obviamente Damian no está en sus 5 sentidos en este momento o no permitiría que nadie, mucho menos un alpha, lo viera en este estado.

Jon trato de relajarse, Damian lo necesitaba, y su deber como alpha responsable y como amigo era ayudarlo.

-¿Dami?- pregunto con cuidado el kriptoniano mientras se cubría la nariz, tratando de mantenerse lo más alejado que podía.

-¿Si?- la voz del omega era un poco ronca y cansada, como si hubiera estado entrenando durante horas.

\- D-Damian, estas en celo, y-yo… - Jon trató de hablar, pero rápido se dio cuenta que eso solo hacía que el olor del omega se filtrara más hacia su nariz, por lo que decidió que pensar y actuar.

Tenía que ayudar a Damian de alguna forma, llamar a Batman o encontrar los supresores que seguramente estaban en una parte de la fortaleza. Contactar a Batman sería más difícil, por no decir doloroso, así que finalmente pensó que sería una mejor opción encontrar las dichosas pastillas, el único problema es que no sabía dónde encontrarlas.

Ni Batman ni Damian le habían dicho nunca donde encontrarlas, muy probablemente porque Batman sabía que Jon nunca se acercaría voluntariamente a Damian si estaba en celo y Damian muy probablemente por orgullo.

-Damian- habló lentamente – Necesito que me digas donde están tus supresores-

-Mm- Damian tarareo ante la pregunta –Mi cinturón-

_Oh, maldita sea._

Estaban en el maldito cinturón de Damian, probablemente en la parte de atrás, si es que Dami no había podido agarrarlo por su cuenta, si hubieran estado adelante, aun en celo los hubiera podido agarrar.

Pero no, estaban atrás, y ahora Jon no sólo tenía que acercarse a Damian, no, tenía que TOCAR a Damian, y no tocar cualquier parte, no, tenía que tocar la espalda baja de Damian, MUY cerca de su muy bien formado trasero.

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza al percatarse de ese pensamiento, Damian era hermoso, sí, pero no debía pensar en eso mientras el omega estaba en celo frente a él.

Lentamente se acercó, tratando de apretar con más fuerza la mano que aún tenía sobre su nariz, una vez estuvo al frente de donde estaba el omega, trato de inclinarse para buscar las pastillas, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió como le empujaban hacia el piso.

Damian, lo había tomado desprevenido y ahora estaba en el suelo, con Damian sobre su pecho y, para su muy mala suerte, su mano se había despegado de su cara momentáneamente, dejando que el olor de celo penetrara en su nariz.

-¡Damian! ¿Qué demonios? –preguntó a su compañero que estaba encima de él, mientras volvía a taparse la nariz con su mano.

-No hagas eso- ordenó Damian en lugar de contestarle –Si pones tu mano ahí no podrás olerme bien-

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Obviamente! ¡Para eso se había puesto la mano en la cara!

-T-Tus pastillas- Jon trató de ignorar el olor ahora más fuerte y cercano, mientras ponía su mano sobre el cinturón de Robin.

-No están ahí-

-¿Ah?-

Y de repente Robin sonrió, poco a poco se acomodó sobre él, dejando que su delicioso trasero rosara con la entrepierna de Superboy.

Cuando Jon sintió que el mojado trasero de Damian lo rozaba, fue que se dio cuenta, estaba todo planeado. Obviamente planeado por la mente de omega en celo de Damian, pero planeado a final de cuentas.

-Follame Jon- ordenó el omega, al darse cuenta que Jon al fin conectaba los puntos –Te ordeno que me folles- exigió mientras trataba de que el alpha quitara sus manos de su cara.

-Dami, no estás en tus 5 sentidos, tu NO quieres eso- trata Jon de razonar, sin embargo, los jaloneos del omega estaban dando sus frutos, ya que varias veces su mano se había levantado de su cara, dejando que el delicioso olor a omega se filtrara hacia él.

-Yo siempre estoy en mis 5 sentidos Kent, y mis 5 sentidos me dicen que quiero que me folles – dijo el omega moviendo sus caderas para rozar su trasero con la entrepierna del kriptoniano.

Jon se mordió los labios para ahogar su inminente gemido, moviendo como reflejo ambas manos para tratar de detener al omega, no necesito más de 3 segundos para notar su error, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

El dulce y delicioso olor de omega en celo entro por sus fosas nasales, dejando que sus super sentidos maximizaran cada reacción, joder, la respuesta de su cuerpo fue casi inmediata.

Pudo sentir como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba y su temperatura corporal aumentaba, también sus músculos y mandíbula se tensaban, listos para darle a ese omega todo lo que pide, por no mencionar que se puso duro de forma prácticamente instantánea.

Damian sonrío en respuesta, el muy descarado, acercándose más al rostro del alpha para inundarlo con su aroma- ¿Jon? ¿Me darás lo que quiero ahora?- pregunto juguetonamente.

-Oh – respondió el alpha con voz gruesa – Claro que lo hare – antes de que el omega lo notara, Jon había invertido sus posiciones, dejando la espalda de Damian en el suelo.

-Al fin- proclamó el omega mientras se relamía los labios –Jon- gimió –Follame-

La respuesta del alpha fue inmediata, atacó sin piedad los labios ajenos, besándolos salvajemente mientras apretaba el delicioso trasero que tenía en sus manos.

-Tu uniforme…- habló el alpha sin apenas alejarse –Me molesta- gruñó levemente, alejando el cinturón del omega de un jalón.

-Rómpelo-

Con ese permiso, el kriptoniano agarro ambos lados del pantalón del uniforme, jalando y partiéndolo en dos, dejando ver la ropa interior mojada del omega.

-Mmm- tarareo –Hueles delicioso- agarró ambas piernas, alzándolas sobre sus hombros para poder acercar más su cara al origen de la humedad –Sobre todo aquí- dio una lenta lamida al agujero del omega sobre los boxers.

Damian no pudo más que gemir complacido –Más, Jon –gimió – Quiero tu maldita lengua en mi culo ¡Ahora!- exigió.

-A sus órdenes- bromeo, quitando la ropa interior del omega y enterrando su lengua en el mojado agujero.

-¡Ah!- gimió el mayor –Sí, entierra tu lengua en mi culo, trágame- habló entre gemidos, mientras jaloneaba sin cuidado el cabello del otro.

El alpha lo miro con burla, enterrando aún más su lengua y haciendo movimientos circulares, tratando de llegar a todos los rincones que podía.

Damian gimió complacido, aunque no era lo que quería y su celo aun le reclamaba algo más, su pequeña parte consiente le recordó que esto era necesario, sería su primera vez teniendo sexo y trataría de meterse un pene kriptoniando, que su culo se expandiera era primordial si realmente quería ese delicioso nudo.

Además, de esa forma el cuerpo de Jon reaccionaria aún más a su celo y produciría aún más semen, el simple hecho de pensar en eso hizo que su olor aumentara y su entrada expulsara aún más lubricante.

-Mmm~ ¿En qué piensas, Dami?~- preguntó el alpha, mirando a los ojos al otro mientras se limpiaba los fluidos restantes de su cara.

-En que quiero tu maldito pene en mi culo- habló sin descaro, provocando la risa del otro, que antes de que Damian se enterara, ya no tenía camisa.

-Tendrás que esperar un poco más, cariño~- burló el alpha, metiendo lentamente un dedo en al cálido agujero –Necesito prepararte~-

El omega se removió desesperado, el dedo era más delgado que la lengua, no era suficiente -¡Más! ¡Maldita sea!-

Gimió al sentir como entraba otro dedo y estos se abrían dentro de el para expandirlo, era delicioso, pero no suficiente, quería más, más más…

-Eres un goloso- hablo el embelesado (Tal vez, hasta cierto punto, drogado) alpha –Tu culo esta succionando mis dedos- dijo mientras que con su mano libre retiraba el resto del uniforme de Robin.

-¡Porque no me estás dando suficiente, maldito alpha idiota!- gruño/gimió el omega, moviendo la cadera en un intento de obtener más.

-Mmm~ - murmuro el alpha mientras acariciaba lentamente el pecho y abdomen del otro, jugueteando levemente con sus pezones- Ya tienes dos dedos ¿Qué más puedes querer?-

-¡TU MALDITO PENE, IDIOTA!- gritó, ya exasperado.

-¿Seguro que estás listo para eso?- Ahí estaba, la voz de alpha preocupado que John siempre parecía tener a su alrededor, una parte primitiva de el separada de su celo lo encontró adorable.

-Mi celo, mi celo hará que todo sea delicioso y sin dolor- habló mientras sujetaba la cara del alpha para acercarlo más- Así que lléname de una maldita vez- dijo antes de jalarlo hacia un beso otra vez.

Y aunque Jon pareció titubeante por unos segundos, pero un sutil movimiento de cadera por parte de Robin acompañado de un gemido de este mismo fue suficiente motivación para continuar.

Cuidadosamente saco sus dedos, frotando en círculos alrededor del borde del húmedo agujero momentáneamente, lamió de forma rápida sus dedos para saborear el lubricante natural y levanto una de las piernas de Damian, quien levanto la otra voluntariamente, mientras que su otra mano masturbaba lentamente al omega.

-Si te lastimo, detenme- En que momento Jon se había desvestido, Damian realmente no sabía, pero no era relevante, lo importante ahora era que Jon finalmente iba a llenarlo.

Mordió su labio ansiosamente cuando sintió la punta, gruesa, muy gruesa, registro su cerebro. Respiro profundamente varias veces para relajarse, dejando camino libre para que Jon entrara en él.

Jon entraba lentamente, abriendo poco a poco su interior con su muy grueso pene, por no decir gigante, Damian realmente estaba sorprendido, cada vez había más y más pene de Jon para que su culo tragara, joder ¿De qué tamaño era esa cosa?

-Entró todo- suspiró Jon algo jadeando, dios, era enorme, Damian podía sentirse lleno hasta en lugares que no sabía que se podían llenar.

-Joder ¿Cuánto te mide? Es enorme- gimió mientras su culo se apretaba, acostumbrándose al tremendo monstruo que tenía dentro.

Jon, el muy descarado, río –Podrías medirla después si quieres~-

Frunció el ceño y le jalo del cabello para acercar la cara del alpha a la suya –Cállate y muévete- ordenó antes de besarlo demandantemente.

Su beso fue correspondido mientras las manos del alpha sujetaban sus piernas y se empezaba a mover lentamente, comenzó con un vaivén lento, dejando que ambos se acostumbraran a las nuevas sensaciones mientras el beso continuaba.

Un sutil jaloneo de cabello sirvió como orden para que Jon aumentara la velocidad poco a poco en un ritmo muy marcado, haciendo que el sonido erótico de sus pieles juntándose rebotara por todo el lugar.

-¡Ah! Ahh…- gimió Damian cuando Jon finalmente llego a una velocidad decente, todo su interior estaba siendo estimulado por el monstruo dentro de él mientras su culo se encargaba de producir aún más lubricante para bañar aún más al alpha, ahora entendía porque a la gente le encantaba el sexo.

-Dami- suspiro el alpha mientras besaba el cuello del otro –Eres tan apretado y sabes tan delicioso- dio una marcada lamida al cuello del omega para resaltar su punto –Podría volverme adicto a ti-

-Sí- dijo entre gemidos, tratando de hablar mientras sentía estocadas cada vez más rápidas –Hazte adicto a mí, eres mío- sujeto la cabeza del alpha para que este se quedara besando su cuello.

Jon complació la exigencia de su omega dejando besos y suaves mordidas mientras apretaba el trasero del susodicho, usando un poco de su energía kriptoniana para aumentar aún más la velocidad, causando que el otro gritara gemidos y palabras incoherentes.

Damian cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del alpha para asegurarse de que no se separara, estaba a punto de correrse, podía sentirlo, Jon estaba tocando todos los puntos sensibles dentro de él, no podría aguantar mucho más además de que su interior pedía a gritos ser llenado con un nudo, necesitaba ese nudo ya.

-Dami, te pusiste más apretado de repente estas más apreta…-fue interrumpido por un jaloneo del omega para acercar sus rostros.

-Dame tu maldito nudo- jadeo trabajosamente entre gemidos y quejidos, sin tener tanta fuerza o energía que lo caracterizaba –Lo quiero… ¡AH!- el fuerte orgasmo del omega fue acompañado con un gemido sonoro, mientras el cuerpo del omega expulsaba semen y lubricante a chorros.

El cuerpo de Damian se desplomo hacia el suelo cansado, mientras que el alpha se puso aún más encima de él, embistiéndolo con más fuerza – Joder Dami, eso es la cosa más erótica que he visto- susurro en la oreja del contrario –Me asegurare de llenarte hasta el tope- gruño, apretando el trasero del omega.

Damian estaba seguro de que se había quedado sin voz para gemir, pero los movimientos de su alpha provocaban que el aire saliera por su boca, tratando de producir algún sonido.

Jon sonrió al notar esto –Parece que alguien se quedó sin voz~- se burló antes de soltar un gruñido exitado –Por suerte para ti, se acerca lo que quieres- sonrió, señalando como un nudo a medio formar se abría camino dentro del omega.

Damian rasguño la espalda del alpha en aprobación, finalmente, finalmente Jon le daría lo que había estado pidiendo, solo tenía que esperar un poco más.

-Dami, ahí viene…-

_O tal vez no._

No se necesitó más que unas cuantas embestidas para que el alpha terminara corriéndose, metiendo por completo su totalmente hinchado y grueso nudo dentro del omega y dejando que sus cargas interminables de semen alienígena inundaran al mismo.

El omega gimió fuertemente al momento de sentir el nudo en su totalidad y la primera carga de semen, luego simplemente se relajó, ronroneando al sentir más claramente el semen dentro de sí mismo.

Mientras Damian estaba en su mundo de gozo provocado por el celo, Jon lo cargo cuidadosamente, volando con tranquilidad hacia el sofá, acostándose y dejando que Damian se acostara sobre él, un nudo kriptoniano podía durar hasta 1 hora, así que tenía que asegurarse de el omega estuviera lo más cómodo posible.

Fue en ese momento que Jon regreso por completo en a sus 5 sentidos, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y asustarse de sí mismo, había cedido a sus instintos, se había follado a Damian hasta llenarlo, claro, él no tenía ningún problema con compartir algún celo con Damian, pero el omega en cuestión…

-Parece que ya reaccionaste Kent- habló Damian, quien estaba tranquilamente acurrucado en el amplio pecho del alpha y actualmente colocaba la manta que estaba en el sofá sobre ellos.

-¡¿Estuviste consiente todo el tiempo?!- reclamó Jon furiosamente mientras se agarraba del sofá para no moverse, por más molesto que estuviera, no quería lastimar a su mejor amigo/omega que desea cortejar.

-TT, claro que no idiota, por alguna razón desconocida mi celo empezó a detenerse cuando me llenaste con tu nudo, así que ya estoy consciente y probablemente cuando tu nudo baje ya habrá pasado mi celo- explicó el omega sin mirar al contrario, ya había pisoteado suficiente su propio orgullo, al menos tenía derecho a esconder su rostro debajo de la manta.

-Dami, y-yo… -el alpha suspiro, tratando de relajarse- Lo lamento, se suponía que debía controlarme e irme, fue estúpido, yo… -fue detenido abruptamente por la mano del contrario.

-Cállate Kent, ni tu ni yo teníamos planeado que esto sucediera, pero sucedió, eres un adolescente y yo apenas soy un adulto, es normal que nuestros instintos sean demasiado fuertes- dijo mientras su cabeza continuaba siendo tapada por la manta.

La actitud actual de Damian estaba sorprendiendo mucho al kriptoniano, él podía jurar que el omega lo amenazaría de muerte solo para cumplir su amenaza después de que el nudo se bajara, realmente no se esperaba comprensión de su parte.

No fue hasta que sintió como el otro se acomodaba en su torso y pecho que recordó, el celo de Damian aún se estaba disipando, el más joven de los Wayne solía tener una actitud más suave durante su celo y aún más cuando este se estaba yendo y solo quedaba un pequeño omega cansado y exigente de mimos.

No es que Jon haya escuchado furtivamente desde la distancia al señor Batman y a Nightwing hablando sobre Damian en celo, claro que no.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar esto, simplemente dejo sus instintos fluir, colocando un brazo sobre la espalda cubierta y la otra sobre la cabeza del omega, haciendo pequeños círculos con los dedos, no sabía cuántos mimos aceptaría Damian, así que empezó suavemente, si a Dami no le gustaba, se detendría.

Termino recibiendo el sonido de ronroneos suaves, por lo que continuo con sus afectos hasta que el ronroneo se detuvo lentamente, una mirada rápida a través de la manta revelo a un Damian adorablemente dormido, probablemente agotado por el celo.

Su sonrisa de hizo más grande, acomodándose lentamente para acompañar a su omega al mundo de los sueños.

Resulto ser que el celo fue provocado por una nueva enzima de Posion Ivy, quien había rociado a Batman, Nightwing y Robin la noche pasada. Al ser una encima experimental, el celo paso cuando la persona en cuestión lograba ser satisfecha, información dada por Selina/Catwoman, quien al enterarse de que su alpha favorito había sido rociado no pudo evitar saltarle encima.

Batman, Robin y Nightwing habían tenido un celo fugaz el mismo día y mismo momento, pero aparte de eso, Bruce declaró que no había habido más consecuencias.

Al menos hasta que noto que su pequeño omega tenía una mordida en el cuello y olor a kriptoniano.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero hacer una segunda parte ya con historia y menos porno, diganme si quieren(?


End file.
